El Casamentero (The Matchmaker)
by HelenaconH
Summary: Vida es alguien sumamente emocional y eso tiene sus consecuencias, sobre todo si Muerte es intimo amigo de Tiempo. Basado en A Matter of Life and Death ( AMOLAD ) [Life/Vida; Death/Muerte]; [Love/Amor; Time/tiempo] Wisdom/Sabiduría.


**N.A:** Hola querido fandom, no tengo mucho que decir acerca de este one-shot. Sólo que todo nació por una conversación con _barbara. gizela_ sobre la idea de que en un P &R Snip dijo que Muerte jamás a estado interesando en alguien más que no sea Vida (así que es imposible que el personaje en una de mis historias lo esté), sin embargo eso no quiere decir que alguien no pueda pretenderlo y... ¿Quien mejor para eso que alguien tan alto como Tiempo? Si a Vida le molesta ser más bajito que Muerte, imagínense como se pondría si alguien aun más alto se lo quiere robar. xD Y bueno, ¿Qué más?, oh, sí. Espero que cuando aparezca Tiempo en la historia no sea un anciano horrible, supongo que si es mujer puedo adaptar el fic. Ah, y todo el tema de los celos fue inspirado en el fanfic original de Snip.

H.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a_ ** _The Snipster_** _, autora del comic_ ** _A Matter of Life and Death_** _._

* * *

 **El Casamentero**

Es sabido que Vida es un hombre emocional, Muerte es el segundo dios más alto y Tiempo ha estado con ellos desde siempre. Tres cosas que podrían ser irrelevantes para cualquier habitante de Ithis, pero no para los tres dioses mencionados, ni para Sabiduría.

—Oye, tienes que ser consecuente. No puedes no hablarle en años y esperar que deje de visitar a Tiempo regularmente sólo porque ahora conversan de vez en cuando. Además no entiendo qué te molesta— Dijo el mejor amigo de Vida, mintiendo con la última frase dicha.

—No estoy molesto, es solo que…— suelta un suspiro— Creo que tienen algo—. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas.

— ¿Celos?

— ¿Qué? No. ¡No!— Negó intensamente.

—Entonces no veo porqué debería interesarte tanto—. Decía, dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba unos libros en el estante.

—No me interesa—. Lo interrumpió, indignado.

—Claro, claro. Como no te importa, viniste a mi casa, hiciste un comentario absurdo del clima y que últimamente Muerte se la pasa con Tiempo. Por cierto, yo estoy bien, gracias. —Le replicó con una ligera sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda añadió: —Déjalos en paz. Lucen bien juntos, digo… tienen estaturas similares. — Fingía seriedad.

La semilla había sido sembrada en Vida, que luego de unos cocteles se marchó.

Su colega tenía algo de razón, pero tampoco conocía toda la historia: el paseo por el arrecife de coral que terminó en un beso en la mejilla; la cámara de los recuerdos… él había besado su cuello y comentado cómo se sentía cerca suyo. " _…Aun que parecía pensar en otra cosa… ¿Habré llegado tarde? Pero Muerte fue quien dio el primer paso…_ ", se cuestionó. Era difícil olvidar el repentino avance de ambos y mucho menos podría obviar lo sorpresivamente agradable que resultó pasar el rato con él. Incluso existían días donde lo único que deseaba era tener su compañía; entonces ocurría el problema… _"Le prometí a Tiempo que cenaríamos hoy"_ , " _lo siento, iré a visitar a Tiempo"_ , _"Tiempo y yo…"_.

Comenzaba a odiar el nombre del dios. Lo conocía desde el principio y jamás habían congeniado bien, no porque no lo intentara; al contrario, trató muchas veces de llevarse bien con él a pesar de su indiferencia, mas no fue suficiente, como resultado estuvo solo miles de años. Y ahora se llevaba tan bien con Muerte. No le gustaba la idea, de seguro tenía alguna intención…o peor, ellos también tenían historia sin resolver, una historia que ambas partes posiblemente recuerdan; a diferencia de Vida.

Gracias a la conversación que escuchó accidentalmente en casa de Amor, estaba al tanto de que había olvidado lo compartido con el dios de la muerte. Desconocía qué pasó entre ambos, pero al menos estaba seguro de una cosa: la tortura que provocaba este en su interior era placentera, familiar y deseaba seguir sintiéndola. Tardó mucho en descubrirla y no permitiría que alguien más le arrebatara de entre los dedos algo tan precioso.

Ya en El Reino Mortal, el encargado de dar la bienvenida al mundo se desestresaba en un parque, dando caprichosas formas a los nuevos brotes florales de primavera en los arboles. Rodeado de humanos y pequeños animales se sentía tranquilo.

—Oh, tuve un deja vu—. Escuchó decir a una chica.

—Qué extraño, también yo—. Dijo alguien más y rió.

" _Tiempo_ ", pensó y toda la calma conseguida se perdió. Un repentino viento se levantó haciendo que los pétalos del cerezo en el que trabajaba volaran y un pequeño pajarito recién nacido cayera de su nido, provocando la aparición de Muerte, que en cuanto vio la escena cambió su semblante risueño por otro. El dios de la vida trataba de darle una segunda oportunidad al ave en medio de una lluvia fina.

Silenciosamente, el recién llegado puso una mano en el hombro del otro, provocando un movimiento brusco para quitársela de encima y una mirada cargada de confusión. Se limitó a enviar la mariposa a su destino sin cruzar palabra alguna, cuándo terminó estaba solo. En el suelo una vara de jacinto amarillo lo esperaba.

Semanas más tarde Vida era recibido por los cupidos en Los Jardines Colgantes de Evelon con una reverencia.

— ¿Más té?— Preguntaba Amor.

—Claro…—Acercó su taza.

—Sabes que es muy grosero cuando me esquivan la mirada…— le recordó.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó.

—De todas formas no puedo ver nada en ti, hay algo que te nubla.

—No vine por mí…

— ¿No? Ah, quieres que bendiga a una pareja—. Dijo con alegría entrelazando sus dedos, emocionada.

—Tampoco. Y-yo— titubeaba—quería saber… ¿Haz unido recientemente a un par de dioses?—. Ella, extrañada, negó con la cabeza y preguntó " _¿Por qué?_ " sorbiendo un poco de su infusión. —Porque me parece que hay dos que están saliendo.

—Oh, ¿Sabiduría y Locura?—soltó una carcajada— juro que no intervine.

—Tiempo y Muerte—. Respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Amor sorprendida, se apagó.

—No tenía idea. E-espero que sean felices… deben verse bien juntos…— Dijo, sin ánimo. " _¿Bien juntos?, oh, no ¿Tú también, Amor?_ ", pensó él.

— ¿Los bendecirás?— Quiso saber, temeroso.

—No.

Vida supo enseguida que algo estaba ocurriendo, si la diosa competente en el tema se negaba a bendecir la pareja, tal vez podría intervenir. De alguna manera era una autoridad en Ithis, no obstante esos dos eran tan antiguos como él ¿Con qué derecho se metería en medio? Sin mencionar que Amor se orientaba pesimamente y que quizá estaba equivocada. " _No importa_ ", se dijo, entonces como en una epifanía, supo que Sabiduría realmente acertó con los celos; " _está bien, tal vez lo esté… sólo un poco_ ", pero no le daría la razón ni a él ni a Amor sobre hacer buena pareja. " _Jamás_ ".

Dejó pasar unos días. Continuó evitando a Muerte, ya que tenía que despejar su mente y no quería perder la cabeza con todo el asunto. Debía pensar en lo que haría: lo más lógico era preguntar claramente si estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo, si la respuesta resultara positiva tendría que retirarse conservando su dignidad. Su segunda idea era encarar a Tiempo para saber qué pasaba e informarle del descontento de Amor. La tercera alternativa era la menos apropiada: de ser necesario comenzaría una pelea con él hasta que aceptase apartarse del camino. " _Soy un hombre racional, civilizado. Sólo iré y le preguntaré… no es difícil_ ", concluyó.

Viajó a casa de Tiempo en cuanto tomó la decisión. Entró en un salón hecho completamente de mármol color crema, con columnas de la misma piedra tan largas que se perdían a la vista. Al centro de la antesala uno de los sirvientes del lugar le impidió el paso.

—No puede pasar, su Majestad. Nadie puede.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi Señor está en una reunión y pidió expresamente no ser molestado.

— ¿Está con El Alto Señor Creador?—el otro sacudió la cabeza— ¿Está con Muerte?—Más que una pregunta, era casi una confirmación.

Echó a andar por el lugar alcanzando por fin una larga puerta de hoja doble tallada en ébano. Tomó aire, el corazón le latía acelerado y con un movimiento suave abrió evitando que la madera rechinara, irrumpiendo como intruso en un cuadro donde él nada pintaba: de espalda a la entrada en un sofá, dos hombres altos y atractivos sentados uno al lado del otro riendo de algo que Vida desconocía y sea lo que sea, hacía que Muerte estuviera totalmente sonrojado. " _Carajo, sí se ven bien juntos_ ", admitió de mala gana.

" _Respira… respira, no pasa nada_ ", se repitió. Observó como conversaban, no alcanzaba a oírlos, " _sólo charlan, Vida, concéntrate… piensa ¿A qué viniste? A hablar_ ", se seguía diciendo, entonces vio como Tiempo le pinchaba una mejilla al otro con el dedo índice, y este en lugar de echarlo para atrás le daba un empujón algo juguetón. " _A la mierda_ " Sus ojos se convirtieron en obturadores y sus manos en frio acero. Con paso firme se acercó y tomó el hombro de cada uno sorprendiéndolos por detrás.

—Hola, chicos, olvidaron invitarme—. Improvisó con un tono evidentemente mordaz. Muerte, alterado, se puso en pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuanto estabas escuchando?— Preguntó con desesperación. Su tez se estaba poniendo pálida.

—El suficiente… ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no debería haber visto?— Rodeaba el sofá caminando directo a Muerte — ¿Algo que no tendría que haber descubierto?— Lo miraba molesto —Ya sé porque siempre te la pasas aquí y no lo apruebo, así que esto se acabó, Muerte—Lo tomó por el codo— Nos vamos a...

—Alto ahí— interrumpió Tiempo — ¿Qué diablos te pasa?— Se aproximó a Vida en sólo 3 zancadas. —Entras a mi casa a hurtadillas y vienes a darle órdenes a Muerte, a exigirle que se vaya contigo… a imponer tu voluntad—. La vos grave hizo eco en el lugar. En la mano derecha de Vida se materializó una bola de energía explosiva la cual apuntó directamente a Tiempo.

—Apártate. Ya lo dije, no apruebo esto y Amor tampoco—. Con el brazo izquierdo rodeó por la cintura a Muerte, quien se congeló por un momento.

— ¿Qué Amor no lo aprueba…?— Tiempo se desplomó sobre el sillón de antes. Muerte recuperó el control sobre sí mismo y se zafó del agarre de Vida.

—Vida ¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Amor obviamente bendice todo esto! ¡Idiota! — Le gritó Muerte, dejándolo de piedra. — ¡Tampoco puedes venir a prohibirme ver a Tiempo!— Se veía tan enfadado que comenzaba a dejar salir parte de su aura más oscura.

Se sintió derrotado sin siquiera pelear. Claramente no consideró la posibilidad de que Tiempo no estaba tratando de quitarle a Muerte, si no que Muerte quería estar con Tiempo y no con él. Otra vez su corazón latía con fuerza, pero esta vez dolía un poco. Quería retirase de ahí, no soportaba ver al hombre que le gustaba tratando de consolar a otro con palabras al oído y abrazos. Su armamento desapareció.

Se dispuso a largarse del lugar, más una mano enguantada de negro le tomó del hombro impidiéndole marcharse.

— ¿Para donde crees que vas?—Recibía una mirada con reproche desde arriba. — ¿Podrías explicarme de qué hablas? Tiempo se siente fatal por tu culpa, la aprobación de Amor era muy importante para él—. Vida deseaba que el suelo se lo tragara.

—Suéltame, por favor. No quiero estorbar más aquí—. Desganado, quería largarse antes de perder otro poco de su orgullo.

—Oh, no, señor—. Muerte prácticamente lo arrastró hasta sentarlo junto a Tiempo quedándose de pie tras este. — Ahora, luego de esta entrada triunfal (con armamento incluido), serías tan amable de explicarnos ¿Qué fue todo eso?— Odiaba como esos ojos ámbar lo estaban observando.

— ¿Qué dijo exactamente ella?— Preguntó con timidez Tiempo. Jamás lo había visto así.

—Ella dijo que no los bendeciría. Que se veían bien juntos, pero que no lo haría—. Contestó, avergonzado, mirando en cualquier otra dirección.

— ¿Cómo?— Muerte estaba desconcertado.

—Ustedes… dijo no saber de ustedes dos. Les deseó que sean felices aunque no les daría su bendición—. Habló con dificultad, sintiendo la tristeza en el pecho y el calor en el rostro. Los otros dos se miraron boquiabiertos.

—Vida, nosotros…—Comenzó a decir Tiempo—. No es lo que crees.

— ¿No?— Preguntó, receloso.

—No. Tiempo y yo somos muy amigos, nada más—. Respondió Muerte, recuperando el adorable tono sonrosado de su rostro. —Como sabrás, Amor es mi mejor amiga y… —se disponía a explicar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo— ¡Oh, por el Creador! Tengo que ir con ella ¡Debe odiarnos!—. Y antes de salir disparado del lugar se dirigió a Vida — Tú, haz las paces con él.

— Así que, Vida ¿Qué fue todo esto?— Inquirió Tiempo una vez a solas, rompiendo el breve silencio, recuperando su postura habitual. —Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí, o tal vez no… ¿Celos?— Estaba adoptando el aire de superioridad que tomaba cuando estaban únicamente ellos dos en el universo además del Creador y El Señor Destructor.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo—. Contestó tajante. Poniéndose en pie, no muy seguro aun de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sí lo es—. Bloqueó su paso. —No estoy interesado en Muerte ni él en mí. Pero lo estimo mucho, lo suficiente para que me ayude con Amor. A mi… a mi realmente me interesa ella, pero es tímida y Muerte es su mejor amigo. Nos está acercando bastante tomando en cuenta que no puedo abandonar este sitio—. Vida terminó de comprender el caos que había generado. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas y levantó la vista. —Y por si te lo preguntas, lo que viste... sólo estaba molestándolo un poco, se pone algo torpe cuando habla de ti.

—¿De mi? ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

—Eso es entre Muerte y yo, aunque es bastante obvio— Vida no quiso contestar a lo dicho y tras pensarlo un momento respondió con un intento de disculpas.

—Y-Yo… Mal interpreté las cosas…

—Y también se te pasó la mano con Muerte. Él es suficientemente adulto para decidir por sí mismo—. Enserio le molestaba ser sermoneado por Tiempo.

—Lo sé ¿Sí? Solamente… pensé— charlar era más difícil de lo que creía —pensé que tenías ciertas intenciones con él y… yo no quería perder lo que tenemos—. Apenas pudo verlo a la cara mientras hablaba.

— Uh… Entonces, sí, celos—. Tiempo soltaba una risa ligera.

Quiso contestarle sarcásticamente o darle un puñetazo en el estomago. Oficialmente no soportaba al tipo, por mucha razón que tuviera. Sus iris comenzaban a cambiar cuando el repicar de unos tacones apenas a unos metros de distancia anunció la presencia de Amor y tras ella, Muerte.

—Eso fue rápido…— Dijo Vida— tal vez debería irme ahora.

—También yo. Únicamente volví a verificar que no se hubiesen matado—. Añadió Muerte soltando un suspiro.

Con un gesto, ambos salieron caminando, cerrando la hermosa puerta tallada tras de sí. Vida se preguntaba si el otro habría escuchado algo, lo miraba de reojo, tal vez por eso lucía tan incomodo. Al llegar a fuera, parecía que debían conversar sobre lo ocurrido, pero ninguno de los dos abrió la boca y se quedaron parados en silencio. " _Realmente está enojado_ ". Apenado por todo, quiso tomar su mano, pero Muerte tratando de no demostrar que temblaba dijo: " _Creo que necesito estar sólo_ ".

" _Perfecto, Vida. Perfecto. Arruinaste todo._ " No paraba de repetirse esas palabras a la deriva en un arrecife de coral de El Reino Mortal. Llevaba casi dos semanas ahí abajo, apenas salía para trabajar. Volvía a Ithis de vez en cuando a comer algo, ver si sus sirvientes tenían algún mensaje para él; entonces viajaba de vuelta al océano. No deseaba ser visto por ningún dios, su rostro se tornaba rojo con sólo pensar en Tiempo riéndose de él y regañándolo por idiota. Se odiaba por impulsivo.

El mar, que de día era turquesa, estaba oscuro y tibio, el cielo estrellado se reflejaba serenamente en las aguas menos profundas. Le gustaba el Caribe, tan colorido, generalmente iba para allá cuando se encontraba molesto, irritado y en este caso avergonzado hasta la medula. Pequeños peces flotaban a su alrededor, no podían verlo, sin embargo podían sentirlo; por más que fingía molestarse porque lo despeinaban en realidad eso lo alegraba un poco. Cerraba los ojos, cansado, parpadeando lentamente, entre viendo la luz de la luna. De pronto despertó, asustado. Sintió algo pesando moverse muy cerca de él. Era Muerte… " _¿Qué haces aquí…? Oh, no…_ ", Vida realmente hubiese querido conversar enseguida, no obstante no soportaba ver sus creaciones muertas. Una tortuga marina, muy vieja, con su caparazón partido (seguramente por un tiburón) estaba tirada en la arena del fondo. Había quedado mundo y sólo atinó a rosar con la punta de los dedos la herida de la criatura. Recibió un abrazó en silencio.

—Millones de años y sigue siendo difícil para mí— le dijo, dejándose contener.

—Está bien, Vida. Las amas, eso no tiene nada de malo…

—La tortuga sabía que estaba por aquí, vino a morir conmigo—. Susurró. Esa clase de cosas lo afligían. —Y yo durmiendo tranquilamente—. Sintió como las manos de Muerte recorrían su espalda y nuca, buscando consolarlo.

—Lo lamento, no quise despertarte. No hacía falta que la vieras así—. Luego de unos minutos el abrazo había dejado de ser firme y antes de que pudiera separarse Vida lo retuvo por la cadera. —hey… podrías…—trataba de soltarse— Quiero ir a casa.

—Oye… ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —Preguntó decepcionado liberando al otro, al parecer nuevamente había mal interpretado las cosas.

—Un poco—. Contestó, cruzándose de brazos. — No me gusta que decidan por mí—. Parecía que Muerte estaba a punto de recordar lo enojado que estaba.

—Lo lamento. Y-yo…— Lo diría rápido, tenía que explicarle antes de que se enfadara. — Yo creí que Tiempo quería algo contigo y pensé que te veías más seguido con él que conmigo— Se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas— y no quería que tú… que tú comenzaras algo más serio con él… No supe que hacer, realmente lo siento, sé que estuvo mal y…

—Eso es imposible— interrumpió sonriente, luego de escuchar atentamente.

—Oh, eso dices ahora— replicó, incrédulo, haciendo un mohín. — "Tengo que ir cenar con Tiempo, Tiempo y yo quedamos a esa hora"—Lo imitaba— y a eso súmale como los encontré, tan cerca. Te pusiste muy nervioso cuando me viste ahí… —" _Bueno, Vida, ya se lo dijiste_ ".

— ¿Qué? Espera ¿Hablas enserio? Sólo somos amigos…—. Se justificó, un poco divertido.

—Bien—se pasó una mano por el cabello— Entonces creo que tu y yo no somos tan amigos después de todo. Adelante, vuelve a Ithis, ve a pasar el rato a casa de Tiempo—. Muerte alzó una ceja.

—Ah, Creo… Creo que el Sr. Vida siente celos…— Estaba sonrojado.

—Y si así fuera ¿Qué?— El semblante de Vida seguía siendo una mezcla entre vergüenza y mal humor. Hablaba mirando en otra dirección.

—Supongo que tendría que compensarte— Como si nada, con lo que parecía ser alegría, le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Tuviste suerte de que Amor me escuchara y fuera a hablar con Tiempo—. Comentó ignorando el acto anterior— Ella estaba muy triste por tu culpa… realmente le gusta él, pero no se atreve a visitarlo mucho—. Le tomó un momento procesar las palabras de Muerte, el agua donde flotaban se había vuelto peligrosamente tibia para los peses que habitaban ahí.

—Nunca imaginé que ellos dos… tu sabes, creí que prácticamente no se conocían… y ella es tan bajita—. Dijo, en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

—Entonces se supone que porqué Tiempo y yo somos los más altos… ¿Estábamos saliendo?— Muerte no pudo contener la risa cuando vio la cara que puso Vida.

—Hey, deja de reírte, eso lo dijo Sabiduría en primer lugar, no yo. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca. Creo que la estatura es irrelevante—. Mintió.

—Pero… Sabiduría está al tanto de Amor y Tiempo…—Contestó extrañado.

Así es como Vida se enteró de que su mejor amigo le había tendido una trampa; sin embargo le restó importancia. Por ahora flotaba feliz a la deriva por el arrecife, esta vez acompañado por Muerte. Más tarde los humanos que rondarían por el lugar se alarmarían por el repentino y casi insoportable calor de aquel día; mientras que el resto de los dioses en Ithis comenzarían a dirigirse hacia Sabiduría como "El casamentero" ya que a Locura le parecía una absoluta e indiscutible verdad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N.A:** Por favor, alguien dígame que buscó el significado de los jacintos amarillos. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
